Best Taxi Ride Ever
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: Alice is visiting Seattle and gets in a cab. She overhears the cabbie have a conversation with his partner. Will she enjoy learning about their love life? Wouldn't you?


Title: Best Taxi Ride Ever

Pairing: E/J (Alice POV)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Master/Pet relationship heavily mentioned

Word Count: About 2,100

Summary: Alice is visiting Seattle and gets in a cab. She overhears the cabbie have a conversation with his partner. Will she enjoy learning about their love life? Wouldn't you?

A/N: **PLEASE READ**: This story is mostly dialogue so if that's not your thing then please leave now (however, it does make for a quick read). The whole thing is from Alice's point of view and it gets graphic regarding Jasper/Edward so if you don't want to put yourself in Alice's shoes this isn't for you either. Lastly, everything written in _**Italics and bold is spoken in Latin**__._ I didn't want to have to put the entire script in another language so that was my way of getting around it. You'll see what I mean when you read. And now, without any further ado, please read and enjoy….hopefully.

* * *

Alice's POV

"Miss Brandon," thank you for coming. We'll be in contact within the next 48 hours to let you know if you've been accepted for the job." Dr. Cullen 'call me Carlisle please' gathered the papers in front of him with a loud tap on the table before standing to escort me out of the conference room. "Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to give candidates any indication on what we're thinking - but just between you and me, I don't think you have any reason to sweat. It's not every day we get an applicant that is fluent in four dead languages applying for the position; and you're so young too. As long as Esme agrees you should be in the clear. Officially though, I'm not able to say anything so wait until tomorrow at the earliest for our call."

I had just finished an interview for Cullen Historical Research Foundation. If I got the job I'd be in charge of a team of people devoted to authenticating documents and artifacts before they are sent to museums or private collectors. It was my dream job and one I've been working hard on accomplishing since I graduated from college four years ago.

Carlisle held the door open for me and ushered me back into the hallway. From there he used his keycard to summon the elevator and we made idle chitchat while we waited for it to arrive. "So Alice, I understand this is your first time in Seattle? How are you finding the weather?" He said it with a smile so I knew he was trying to be humorous. 'Thank God this guy isn't a stiff; he might actually be someone easy enough to work under,' I thought.

"Well," I didn't have to think too hard for my answer (considering it was literally pouring down rain outside). "It's certainly different from home. In Mississippi it rains but not quite like this. Here it's so cold but I do like how crisp the air feels after it rains. At home it feels so oppressive after the rainfall. I think I could grow to like it here a lot." I tried to sound positive although inside I'm still unsure of how I feel about Seattle. I've had a chance to explore around a little while I've been here but it's so different to home and I'm not sure how difficult the move will be; assuming I get the job that is.

"Not to worry Alice. I'm sure you'll learn to love the weather. I actually look forward to the rain now. Without it, Seattle doesn't feel right. You'll see." By now we were down in the lobby and Carlisle was signing me out at the front desk. "Enjoy the rest of your time in the city Alice. I hope to see you again soon."

"And you as well Carlisle. Thank you." Plastering on a smile I walk outside and try not to over think how my interview went. Carlisle said he thought it went well so that means I have a good chance, right? Regardless I know I need to get a coffee before I head back to the hotel for the day and I decide to try out the first ever Starbucks over on Pikes Place.

Flagging down a taxi was difficult. It was raining so much it was hard to make out the colors of the cars as they came by but eventually one pulled over to the side of the road. It was a new taxi, a hybrid of some sort by the looks of it; it's bright yellow paint job and light on top the only indicators that it was a real taxi. Quickly opening the back door I slid in and slammed the door shut behind me, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"Where to miss?" The cabbie asked. He was handsome, with wavy blond hair that came down to his shoulders, loosely tied back in a leather strap and bright blue eyes. And his accent told me he was from the south, just like me.

"Pike's Place please," I answered as I gathered my things around me, trying to keep the water from my coat off of the seat.

As I was getting settled he introduced himself, "My pleasure ma'am. Name's Jasper. Any music you want to listen to while we're stuck in traffic?"

I told him my name in return and answered that any music was fine but I enjoyed country, if he could find it. He smiled at me and mimed tipping a cowboy hat before turning back around and fiddling with the dashboard. It was a newer taxi, turning on the meter and pulling back onto the road. Traffic was awful and it took five minutes to go as many blocks but there was no way I was getting out of the cab, not with the rain pouring down like it was. Besides, it was somewhat soothing listening to the radio while watching the water run down the sides of the windows.

We were two songs into the trip when Jasper got a phone call, cutting off the music and ringing over the loud speaker on Bluetooth. The caller ID on the screen said "Edward" was calling.

"Mind if I take this sugar?" he asked me before answering.

Smiling I gave him my permission; I was curious about whom Edward could be (I'm the first to admit that I can be a little nosey at times). Pressing a button on the screen he answered the call, "Edward. Howdy." A deep male voice answered, "Jasper. Is now a good time?"

I saw Jasper look in his rearview mirror at me and decided I should probably look like I wasn't hanging on every word. I took out my phone and headphones and pretended to turn on my music; when in reality I was still able to hear every word spoken. Giving Jasper a thumbs up and a quick smile I turned my head and looked at the buildings slowly passing by, all the while straining to hear their conversation start again.

"**_Yes. But I have a customer so we'll have to make this quick Master."_ **

My grip on my phone tightened and I think I stopped breathing for a moment. Did he really just say that? With me in the car, easily able to listen? But then I realized that something about his speech sounded off.

"_**Jasper, you naughty boy. You love talking dirty with me when you're at work, don't you? Answer me." **_

Listening carefully I could tell that they were speaking in another language, Latin. I'd been speaking it so long myself that I hardly noticed the difference until I really listened.

"_**Yes Master. So damn much. But it's so hard to speak normally Master. When you have me all worked up all I want to do is pant and moan but I can't do that, not when I'm at work. It's so hard…"**_

"_**What's so hard Jasper? Speaking normally, or something else…?"**_ To anyone else their conversation would have sounded like pleasant speech in a foreign language. If I hadn't known better I might have just thought they were talking about the weather, that's how casual their tone of voice was. However, I did know better.

"_**Both Master. Always both."**_

"_**God. Just hearing you say the word 'master' has my cock so damn hard. Do you like that Jasper? Do you like that your Master's cock is hard for you?"**_I liked it. It was all I could do not to squirm in my seat. As it was, I'm sure my cheeks were starting to turn red. I faced the window more directly just in case.

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Yes what?"**_

"_**Yes Master."**_

"_**That's what I thought. Tell me My Pet, what would you do with my hard cock if you were here with me? How would you please me?"**_

"_**I would…I would suck you off?"**_

"_**Was that a question Jasper? I wanted an answer, not a question. Try again, but this time tell me every little detail or I'll have to punish you when you get home. How would you pleasure me?"**_

Oh. My. God. I felt like I was going to faint. They could not seriously be having this conversation. My breathing started to pick up.

"_**Oh God. Um…I would get on my knees in front of you and unclasp your pants. I'd pull down the zipper with my teeth and start kissing your cock through your boxers. Then, when you'd had enough teasing, I'd pull down your boxers and really start to pleasure you. I'd grab you in my hand and lick up your shaft. You would taste so good. I can't wait to taste you when I get home tonight. Anyway, I'd lick you and get you nice and wet and only once you were completely wet, I'd wrap my lips around you and suck you down, all the way down, on the first try, just to prove to you that I can, that I'm a good pet. And I'd swallow around you, making you feel so good. Then I'd do that a few more times, sucking you and swallowing around you. Then, when you were ready to cum, I'd pull off so you could cum on my face, showering me in your cum, claiming me as yours. Oh God Master. I'm hard just thinking about it. I want your hot cum on my face right now."**_

Holy shit! Breathe Alice, Breathe.

"_**Soon my pet, you'll get to come home soon. Then I'll have you naked and spread so I can take you. Would you like that? Do you want to be spread out on the bed with your hands tied to the headboard, knees bent, waiting for me to fuck you?"**_

Yes! God yes!

"_**Yes please. I want that so much. Please Master, please, please, please."**_

"_**How hard are you?"**_

"_**If I wasn't driving I could stroke myself two, maybe three times and I'd cum. But, of course, not without your permission Master." **_

"_**I wish I could be there to see that. Can the person you're driving tell that you're hard?"**_

"_**I don't know Master. I don't think so; not unless she was purposely looking."**_

Oh how I wanted to look. But if I looked he'd know I could understand; and I so didn't want it to end right now, not when we're so close to Pikes Place anyway.

"_**Good. Because you're cock is mine and I don't want anyone else to ever be able to see it. Who does your cock belong to Jasper?"**_

"_**You, only you Master."**_

"_**Who's the only one that can make you feel this good?"**_I may have whimpered a little bit but covered it up by humming a random tune under my breath. _**"Answer me."**_

"_**Master…Just you Master. God, I'm so hard. I want you in me so bad."**_

"_**When you've dropped your customer off I want you to pull over to a parking spot and call me back. I want you to stroke yourself while I'm listening. I want you to make yourself cum, but only when I've said you can. Will you do that for me? Will you call me back when you've found a parking spot?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And make sure that nobody can see you. Remember your cock is mine, and mine alone. Goodbye My Pet. I'll talk to you soon."**_

"_**Goodbye Master. I love you Master."**_

"_**And I love you too Pet. Talk to you soon."**_

Jasper pressed the button to hang up the phone and the radio started again but I kept my headphones in for a few seconds so he wouldn't be suspicious; and also because I needed a few seconds to calm myself down.

We drove for about two more minutes and pulled up outside the flower market, just up the street from Starbucks. The rain still hadn't stopped but I was looking forward to walking in it for a few feet to cool down a little. "Sorry I was on the phone the whole time darlin.'" The sound of Jasper's voice brought be back to the here and now and I dug out my wallet. "The tab comes to $25.64 please."

"That's okay," I answered him. Taking out a fifty I handed it to him while opening the door, stepping one foot outside_**. "That was by far the most entertaining cab ride I've ever been on. Please, keep the change; the dreams I'm going to have tonight more than make up for the extra tip." **_The look of shock and fright on Jasper's face was priceless. I barely suppressed my smile as I quickly exited the cab and ran to the coffee shop.

The End

* * *

A/N: So, what did y'all think? Too much/not enough of Alice's thoughts? I've never tried to write a story with a straight girl listening to two gay guys talk before. I mean, It's very similar to my everyday life but I didn't want to make Alice's thoughts too graphic when y'all came here for the boy lovin.' Anyway, please let me know how it was. I'm well aware it's not my best story but the damn plot bunny simply wouldn't go away so I made do with this.

-Laura


End file.
